That Butler And A Wolf?
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: It was a rainy night and Sebastian finds a little wolf pup that won't leave him alone after he rescued it. Will Sebastian give in and keep the little guy? Or will he just ignore it?
1. Chapter 1

((Just a little something I had in mind. I thought it might be cute Cx Sorry if it's not very long.))

It was a rainy night at the Phantomhive manor. The raven butler was out walking the halls of the manor holding a candle to light the way. Wearing that normal little smirk of his walked down the hall making sure everything was nice and tidy. As he walked downstairs he stopped for a moment as he heard a faint scratch at the front door. He tilted his head slightly. "Now I wonder what that could be at this hour of the night." The Raven butler was quite curious. He walked over to door and opened it.

Lying down on the ground in front of the door was a cold wet injured little wolf pup. He whimpered slightly as he looked up at Sebastian fairly close to death. He barked a little bit.

Sebastian raised a brow and looked at the small pup. "What in the world? A wolf pup? I wonder what it is doing all the way out here." Sebastian looked around and picked up the soaking wet pup by the scruff of his fur and sighed. "I suppose I can not let a little animal die right in front of the manor." Sebastian carried it inside and went into one of the many bathrooms and set him the tub, "I suppose a good washing is in order." Sebastian smiled.

The pup shivered a bit and looked around and up at Sebastian as he was set in the bathtub. He whimpered slightly and lied down. He had a few cuts on his body and his fur was dirty and puffy. Sebastian ran some warm water to full a little bit of the tub. He took out some shampoo they use for Pluto and started to gently wash the little puppy. The pup waged his tail slightly. "You know. For something in the dog family you are quite cute. for a canine." The pup looked up at Sebastian and tilted his head slightly.

Sebastian sighed lightly as he finished washing the puppy. He grabbed a towel and started to dry him off. The pup shook his fur making him puff up a bit. Sebastian chuckled a little bit. "How cute. You look like a big hair ball." The pup groaned a little and sneezed. "Well. Best to get you in a warm place so you can rest." Sebastian gets from his seat and walked out of the bathroom and back in his own room and took out a blanket and set it on the floor with a pillow. "There. Now you lie down on the pillow and I shall put the blanket over you.

The little wolf pup looked up at Sebastian. He looked at the pillow. "Come now. Get on the pillow little pup." The puppy walked over and lied down o the soft cusiony pillow. Sebastian set the blanket over him. "Now I shall be back in the morning to check up on you. Stay here." The pup yawned and snggled in the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

Sebastian smiled lightly and chuckled at the sleeping pup. "How cute." Sebastian left the room and shut it lightly. He may not have liked dogs much but the little pup was pretty adorable to him. He did not think much of it. But he did wonder how it got so injured and how it made it all the way back to the manor.

The next morning Sebastian had served his master breakfast and went on to his other duties. He went back in the room to check on the puppy. He was a bit surprised to see the pup and about running around the room. Sebastian smiled lightly. "Well. Now. How amusing." Sebastian walks over and picked up the puppy. "You healed fairly quickly. Now. It is time for you to go back to the wild little guy." The pup lowered his ears slightly. Sebastian opened his wondow and set the pup outside to make sure no one saw him with it. "Now run along little fella."

The pup landed on the ground and whimpered as he looked up at Sebastian. Had feeling grateful of what Sebastian did for him. He barled a little bit. Sebastian had closed the window. The pup lowered his ears and walked away from the manor.

A few hours passed and it was around the afternoon when Sebastian had went back in his room to change his gloves. Having them ruined by cleaning up the other servants mess. AS USUAL! He sighed as he entered his room. He sat down on his bed. He looked at the window as he heard a barking noise. "Why on earth is their a dog here? Such noisy creatures." He walked over and opened the window. to his surprise the pup was out there. "What int the? Why are you here again pup?"

The pup barked and waged his tail. He jumped up a little wanting to come inside. He could not help but come back. He liked the way the new man he just met treated him last night. He wanted to come back and thank him properly.

Sebastian sighed and leaned over the edge and picked him up. "Hello again little guy. did you need something?" Sebastian tilted his head slightly wondering why the hell he would come back. Sebastian really did not like canines much. He was really hoping to spend some quiet time with his cats. But I suppose that's not going to happen anytime soon if the wolf pup did not leave.

The pup waged his tail and licked Sebastian a few times on the nose. The puppy waged his tail faster and panted. He barked feeling satisfied about having thanking his savior properly. Though. He did have this strange attraction to him. He was not sure why.

Sebastian blinked and chuckled lightly to the licking of his face. "Why thank you little guy. Now. You should leave." Sebastian set the puppy back outside. He waved and closed the window again.

The pup whimpered and lowered his ears. He tucked his tail between his legs and watched the window hoping the nice man would open it again.  
Sebastian sighed and opened his wardrobe and took out a pretty black kitty cat. He sat down on the bed and petted her. "How adorable. Now this is more like it. My precious little Isabella."


	2. Chapter 2

((Part 2! Here it is! I do hope you enjoy it!))

As the week passed the little puppy came to Sebastian's window each day around the same time Sebastien would go to his room to relax with his cat. Each time, Sebastian opened the window and looked down at the pup and tried to shoo him away. The pup listened but always came back the next day.

NOw it was a Saturday afternoon and Sebastian came to his room as per usual. and as usual the pup started to bark. Sebastian sighed and opened the window yet again. "Why must you always come back? Can you not tell you are starting to irritate me?"

The pup waged his tail and tilted his head slightly. He barked agai and panted slightly hoping to be let in this time around. He was a persistant pup. He barked again and set his paw against the wall and whimpered slightly and tilted his head.

Sebastian sighed and finally gave in. "Alright alright. If I pet you five minutes will you leave?" The pup barked yet again. Sebastian picked up the little pup and sat down on the bed and started to gently pet him on his back. "I must admit. You are fairly soft."

The puppy waged his tail and yawned a little bit and set his head down on his paws. He licked his black wolf nose and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. Sebastian blinked and looked at the pup. "He-" He sighed. "Best if I let him sleep for now." Sebastian continued to pet the little pup for 5 minutes and stopped. He looked down at him to see him still asleep breathing lightly and his little fangs showing as his mouth was opened slightly.

Sebastian smiled slightly. "Awh. Well I guess you can sleep here for now little guy." Sebastian gently took the pup and set him down on the bed where he curcled up and yawned a little bit as he continued to sleep.

As the hours passed and Sebastian served his master and did his normal chores he went back to his room sometime at the night. Sebastian had arrived into his room and looked at the small puppy sitting on the bed panting happily as he was awaiting the nice man to return. He barked and waged his tail. Sebastian looked at the pup and picked him up. "Oh? I almost forgot about you. Well I hope you slept well. NOw it is time for you to go back to your home. I am sure your mama and dada wolf are worried sick about you."

The pup whimpered and lowered his ears not having anyone to go back to. As Sebastian was about to set him down outside he howled for a moment making Sebastian stop in his tracks. He looks out and does not hear any other howls coming from anywhere else. "Oh don't tell me you don't have a pack?" The pup looked over at Sebastian and gave him big puppy dog eyes. Sebastian sighed and set him outside. "I am sure you can find other wolves to take care of you."

The puppy lowered his ears and started to walk to the forest again. He left the manor that night walking back to a little cave he slept in. He walked into a little pile of leaves he had gathered and curled up on them and whimpered.

Sebastian sighed and closed the window again. He sat down on the bed and his little black cat. Sebastian smiled and picked her up. He set her on his lap and started to gently pet her. "Ah. NOw this is more like it. Isn't that right Isabell?" Sebastian smiles and chuckles lightly. The cat meowed and purred into his petting.

Their was a slight tapping on the window and Sebastian blinked and looked over at the winfow. "Now I wonder who that could be." Sebastian walked over to the window and opened it.

Standing outside the window was the Trancy butler Claude Faustus. With a slight smile and climbed in through the window. "Hello Sebastian." Claude kissed Sebastian on the cheek and sat down on the bed.

Sebastian blinked and looked at Claude and smiled. "Hello Claude." He chuckled lightly to the kiss to the cheek and chuckled. Sebastian walked over and sat down next to him. "And what brings you here tonight~? Hm?"

Claude smiles and pulls him close. "Well. I figured. Since my master was asleep. I would come and visit my favorite butler." He kisses him on the cheek and smiles.

Sebastian chuckled and rested his head on his shoulder. "Awwh. You are so sweet." Sebastian poked his chest and smiled. He looked over at the window and heard barking again. He sighed and got up. He opened the window and saw the pup there again.

Claude blinked and looked at Sebastian. "Uh. Sebastian? Is that. A wolf?" Sebastian had picked up the small pup and held him. The pup smiled and waged his tail fast. He barked and licked Sebastian on the nose. "Indeed. He keeps coming back to see me every single day."

Claude chuckles and looks at the pup. "Well it looks like he has taken a very special liking to you Sebastian. How cute. You have a pet wolf." Claude laughed a bit at the thought of Sebastian having a pet wolf. The man who despised dogs with a butning passion.

Sebastian glared at him slightly and looked back at the pup. The pup barked and licked his nose again. "Well. If you insist on coming back here every single day. I suppose you can stay for awhile." The puppies eyes lit up with joy at hearing the mans words. He barked happily and licked him on the nose lots of times. He waged his tail as fast as he could and smiled.

Claude chuckled lightly. "I would have never known you. Sebastian Michaelis would EVER! Have any sort of canine as a pet. It must be the end of the world." Claude chuckled and snickered more.

Sebastian set the puppy down. The pup looked around and wondered around his surroundings. Sebastian looked at Claude with a slight glare. "Shut up Claude." Sebastian walked over and pushed him over on the bed. He crawled on top of him and sat down over his crotch. "Now that that is settled. We can do things~"

Claude smirked lightly and smiled. "Ah yes. The love making. Wait. Why am I on the bottom? You have got this the other way around. Silly Raven." alude smirked and layed Sebastian over him. He roll over and hovered over him and smirked. "Ah. Much better."

Sebastian blinked and pouted slightly. "Awh. You always get to be on top." Sebastian draped his arms over his neck and smiled a little bit. "But I suppose. I prefer the bottom when it comes to you~" Sebastian winked and giggled slightly.

The pup looked over at the two. He tilted his head a little not knowing what the two were doing. He thought the big guy was hurting his new friend. He growled and started to bark and jump around a little bit.

Claude blinked and looked at the little guy. "Uh. Sebastian? Your wolf os barking." Claude looked at the little guy wondering why he was growling abd barkinf like that. It's not like he was hurting Sebastian or anything. He got off Sebastian. The pup growled and ran over to Claude's pant leg and started to growl and pull on it. He shook his head around a bit to. Like he was attacking it. Claude chuckles.

Sebastian blinked and sighed. "I'll get him." Sebastian sat up and walked over to the middle of the floor and sat down. He whistled for the pup. "Come here boy." The pup perked up his ears and looked over at Sebastian. He barked and let go of Claude's pants. He ran over to Sebastian and jumped up in his arms. He rubbed his head against him glad to see he was safe. Sebastian held him in his arms. "I need a name for you."

Claude got up and stretched. "Hmmm. How about bitey. He tore of my pants a little bit with a little fangs." Claude looked at his pants and saw the edge of them. "Hm. I will need to get these tailored when I get back to the Trancy Manor."

Sebastian tapped his chin. "Wolf. Hunt. Kill. Fangs." Sebastian snapped his fingers. "I got it! I shall call you. Hunter." Sebastian smiled and lifted him up. The pup blinked and barked liking the name a whole lot! Sebastian chuckled. "I must say Hunter. You are very obedient. For a wolf. But I shall have to train you more."

Claude looked at the two and chuckled. He mumbled to himself. "Looks like I got some competition." Claude rubbed the back of his head and laughed to himself at the thought. "This is going to be a crazy ride."


	3. Chapter 3

((Paaaaart. 3! Please enjoy ;D ))

Claude chuckled. "I guess we can not do anything with him around. We can at least cuddle." Claude lied down on Sebastian's bed and patted a spot on the bed for Sebastian and winked at him.

Sebastian looked at Claude and chuckled. "You are so silly." Sebastian shook his head and walked over to the other side of the bed while holding Hunter in his arms. He held him close. Hunter looked up at him and waged his tail. He barked and snuggled up against him. Sebastian looked down at him and chuckled lightly. He lied down on the bed next to Claude. Hunter rolled over on his feet and shook his fur. He trotted up Sebastian's body and curled up against his chest.

Claude blinked and watched him. "Hey. I was going to wrap my arms around him from there." Claude chuckles and kisses Sebastian on the cheek. "Looks like I have some competition." Claude wraps his arms around Sebastian's waist and gets closer to him and smiled.

Sebastian chuckled as he watched Hunter make his way up to his chest. He petted his head a little looked at Claude and smirked lightly. "Oh? You think Hunter is competition? How cute. I am sure when he gets older he will leave and go on about his life." Hunter snuggled up against his chest and waged his tail slightly.

Claude looked at Hunter. "Hm. I sure do hope you are right about that. I do not want him cock blocking me forever." Claude chuckled and rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder at the thought of losing Sebastian to a wolf. He chuckled thinking about such a rediculious thing. He closed his eyes to rest them.

Sebastian looked at Hunter who had already fallen asleep. "Good night Hunter. Good night Claude." Sebastian soon closed his eyes as well and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Sebastian groaned a bit as he felt something wet touching his face. He moved his head around a little bit. "Stop..." He thought it was his cat licking him. He opened his eyes and was a bit surprised to see Hunter gently licking his face. He barked and waged his tail. Sebastian blinked and chuckled. "Well. Good morning Hunter."

Hunter barks and licks his face more with his little puppy tongue. He happily awoke his new master and barked. He slid off his chest and waged his tail. He walked over the bed and grabbed a letter with his teeth and handed it to Sebastian.

Sebastian blinked and looked at the piece of paper. "I wonder what this could be." Sebastian took the paper and opened it. "Oh. It's from Claude." It read '_My dearest Sebastian. I had to return to the Trancy Manor to wake up my young master. I shall hopefully see you very soon whenever I get the chance to. I did enjoy last night. Even thought we did not get to do it. But there is always next time. Right? Well. Anyway. I shall count the seconds I am away from you. Sincerely yours. Claude Faustus.' _Sebastian read the letter and chuckles. "Such an idiot. But in a sweet cute way."

Hunter blinked and looked at Sebastian. He tilted his head slightly and barked wondering what the letter was talking about. He panted slightly and waged his tail. Sebastian looked back at Hunter and smiled slightly. He picked him up. Hunter waged his tail fast and started to lick his nose. Sebastian laughed a little bit and kissed his nose. "I have to say. Even though you are a canine. You are quite adorable."

Hunter barked and waged his tail faster as he was being complimented. He whimpered happily and rubbed his head against his face. Senastian chuckled and set him down. Hunter whimpered slightly and licked his own puppy nose. Sebastian petted him on the head. "I need to go wake the young master. Now you stay here. Alright?" Hunter barked in understanding. Sebastian chuckled and put his tailcoat on then exited the room.

Hunter whimpered slightly and yawned. He looked around the room and waged his tail slightly. He was wondering what he could do around here. He yawns still being tired. He walks up to the pillow Sebastian was using to sleep on and climbs on it. He yawns and curls up on it still smelling Sebastian's scent on it. He waged his tail and fell asleep.

Sebastian walks down the hall as he adjusted his tie. "Well now. I would not think I would have any canine living with me. It is quite strange to have one around. I am not use to it. I do suppose I can not get rid of the little guy. He is much to adorable for me to do that." Sebastian pondered to himself as he walked down the hall heading to his masters room. "I suppose when he gets bigger I can let him go in the forest." Sebastian walked into his masters and opened the curtains with a smile. "Good morning my young lord. It is time for you awake for the day."

Ciel was fast asleep. He groaned as the suden ray of light hit him in the face. "Wha-what?" Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at Sebastian. He set over the edge of his bed. He held out his hand. "Sebastian. My tea."

Sebastian froze for a moment. He had forgotten the tea! He cleared his throat. "Ah. Yes. Just give me a moment. It seems. I have forgotten it in the kitchen." In a flash Sebastian was out the door and rushing down to the kitchen.

Ciel blinked and was in shock as he heard Sebastian say such wards. "H-he. Forgot the tea? That is quite not like him at all. I wonder if he is alright." Ciel sighed and crossed his arms as he awaited for Sebastian to retreive his tea.

Sebastian sighed. "How could I forget my masters morning tea? Hm. I suppose Hunter is a bit of a distraction." Sebastian sighed as he walked into the kitchen and started to prepare the tea. He waited for the water to boil. "I suppose I should wait a few months. Then he should be big enough to let out back into the forest." Having the water been nice and hot he poured it into the tea pot and he put three teaspoons of the tea mixture in it. Stiring it he put the lid on it and grabbed a cup. He put it all on a tray and headed back to his masters room.

Ciel sighed and frowned as he awaited for his tea. Usually by this time he would be getting dressed by Sebastian. Things were a bit off in his normal routine. It was quite off chracter for Sebastian to ever forget his morning tea. ciel sighed thinking what could have made his butler forget somethig.

Sebastian came back in the room with a smile. "My apologies my young lord." Sebastian poured the tea in the pourcilin tea and handed it to Ciel who took it and took a little sip. "Hm. Thank you Sebastian. I have to ask. Is everything alright? It is not like you to forget my morning tea you know."

Sebastian looked back at his lord as he walked over to his closet and took out his clothes for the day. "Hm? Oh. everything is perfectly fine my lord. It just must have slipped my mind is al. No need to worry." Sebastian looked back at him with a close eyed smile.

Ciel eyed him for a moment and sighed. "Alright. If you say so Sebastian. What do I have sceduled for today." He took another sip of his tea.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Well. For today you have a dance lesson, you also have a violin leson. With me. Since your usual teacher is out sick for the day. And lastly you have a guest coming over later on to discuss something about your company." Sebastian smiled.

Ciel sighed and set down his tea cup. "Do you really have to be my violin teacher this afternoon? Your methods are a bit. Strange if you ask me." Ciel really did not like Sebastian's teaching style very much. He would always give him hard pieces to play. And if he got a wrong note he would have to start the piece all over again or Sebastian would hit him with his conductor batton. It did hurt quite a bit.

Sebastian chuckled lightly and walked over to his master with his clothes. "Oh? You do not like my teaching style? But you are so good at the violen because of the way I teach you." Sebastian knelt down and started to unbotton his masters shirt with a sly grin.

Ciel huffed and set his tea cup down and set his hands on the bed as Sebastian started to undress him. "Hmph. Shut up you moron."

Back in the room where Hunter was. He yawned and looked around. He whimpered slightly as his tummy grumbled. He got up off the pillow and trotted around the bed trying to figure out how to get down. He turned around and gripped the sheets with his little claws. He gently slid down the side of the bed and shook his fur. He walked over to the door and waged his tail as he sat down and waited. He waited about five minutes. He lowered his eyes slightly. He barked and set his paws on the door and started to scratch lightly at it. He whimpered slightly and continued to bark as loud as his little lungs would let him.

Sebastian had finished dressing his young master and was heading down the hall behind him. He blinked and stopped for a moment hearing his barks because of his really good demon hearing. He continued on behind his master. He thought to himself. "I wonder why he is barking. Well. He most likely just got up. He is probably hungry. Now. What do wolves eat? Meat? But he is a puppy still. I suppose milk would be the best choice. Hm. Or is he old enough to eat solid food. I guess I can cut it up small for him."

Ciel looked back at Sebastian who looked like he was in deep thought. He waved his hand in front of his face. "Helloooooo! Sebastian! Snap out of it. Are you alright? You look like you were in a trance of some sorts. Are you sure you are okay?" Ciel was a little worried about his butler and looked up into those red eyes of his wondering what in hells name was wrong with him!

Sebastian blinked and shook his head. He snapped out of his deep thought and smiled and looked down at his master with a smile. "But of course my lord. I am perfectly fine. I was just. Thinking what pieces I should have you play for today is all. Nothing to worry about my lord." Sebastian chuckled lightly and followed his master to the dinning hall. "I shall be right back my lord. I shall go get your meal." Sebastian smiled and left out the door leaving Ciel alone in the room. He sighed and tapped his finger on the table.

Sebastian ran down the hall and back to his room. He opened the door and Hunter sat there waging his tail and panting. He happily walked over to Sebastian and rub his head against his leg. Sebastian smiled lightly and picked him up. "Ah hello Hunter. I am guessing you are hungry? Well I shall get you something to eat." Sebastian smiled and walked out of his room carrying Hunter in his arms. Hunter barked happily and waged his tail as they walked to the kitchen. Sebastian set him down on the floor. Hunter waged his tail and sat down watching Sebastian walk over to the fridge.

Sebastian looked in the fridge and tapped his chin. "Hm. I wonder what I should give you. Since you are a wolf I suppose some raw meat will suffice." Hunter barked thinking it was a good idea. Sebastian chuckled and took out a steak. He cut off a medium sixed piece of set it on the plate. He set it down infront of Hunter. Hunter waged his tail and happily started eating it.

Sebastian smiled and sighed. He turned and started to make his masters breakfast. Moving through the kitchen swiftly and without missing a step. Hunter looked up and watched him. He tilted his head slightly and started to get dizzy by just watching him move so fast! Sebastian knelt down and petted Hunter on the head. "Such a good boy you are. Now when you are finished. I need you to stay here." Hunter blinked and barked.

Sebastian chuckled and set the breakfast he prepared for his master on a silver tray. He smiled and left out. He walked into the room and set down his food infront of him. Ciel glanced up at him with his usual scowl. "You are lagging Sebastian." Ciel picked up his fork and started to eat his slightly late breakfast.

Sebastian bowed. "My apologies young master. I seem to be a little off today. Much not like me at all I know." Sebastian stood up straight and stood near his master as he was eating. Hunter finished and started to lick his plate. He lied down on the floor and waited for his master to come back. He watched the door intently hoping Sebastian would come back really soon. He missed his master a lot already.


	4. Chapter 4

((And here is part 4, More Hunter Sebastian cuteness!))

Hunter whimpered slightly. He knew he could not leave but he missed his master a lot. He lowered his ears and curled up on the floor. He looked like a big hair ball because he was curled up so tight. He awaited for Sebastian and flattened his ears on his head.

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch. "If you will excuse me my lord. I must go do something of the most importance. I shall be right back." Sebastian smiled and excited the room and headed down the hall. He headed to the kitchen to get Hunter. When he walked in he blinked as he saw him all curled up like that on the floor. "Hunter? Are you alright?"

Hunter perked up his ears and lifted up his head. He waged his tail fast and jumped up. He ran over to Sebastian and rubbed his head against his leg. He barked happily and was very glad that he had come back. He did not like being alone. He missed his master a lot.

When his butler left Ciel was out of words. He did not know what to say. all he did was sigh. "What the hell is the matter with my butler? I am going to have to have a serious talk with him when he gets back." Ciel went back to eating his breakfast. He was starting to get concerned about his butler. He did not know what was wrong with him. He did not know what to do. He started to give himself a headache just thinking about it.

Sebastian picks up the puppy and held him close and rubbed his head. "Awwwwh. You must have missed me a lot. My apologies I do have a young master to take care of." Sebastian smiled and rubbed Hunter on the head more making him whimper happily and rub his head against his chest. Hunter barked a little bit and licked Sebastian on the nose.

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Such a sweet little puppy you are Hunter. I have to get back to my young master. Now I am going to have to put you back in my room. Alright? I can not have anyone knowing I have you. Not right now." Hunter blinked and lowered his ears slightly. He didn't mind being stuck in Sebastian's room. It is just the face that he has to be hidden because no one can know about him. But none the less. He did not want to make his master sad so he nodded in understanding.

Sebastian nodded. "Good. I am glad you understand." Sebastian kissed him on the nose making Hunter sneeze. As Sebastian was chuckling one of the servants came running in. It was the Gardner Finny of course sobbing because he did something wrong, and stupid. "MISTER SEBAAAAAAASTIAN!"

Sebastian jumped slightly and hid Hunter behind his back gently holding his mouth shut. "Um. Uh Finny! What in hells name are you doing in here? What do you want? What did you do this time?" Sebastian sighed expecting him to say something about ruining the garden. Finny would ALWAYS find some way to ruin the garden. To much pesticide, not enough water, started a fire, it was always SOMETHING Sebastian had to fix. But he would do it. Some way some how he would figure it out and solve the problem.

Finny sniffled a little bit. "I-I was trying to cut down some lose branches from the tree but. But. I accidentally cut them all off! I was trying to make them look even. But before I knew it. All the branches were gone." Finny looked down and poked his two index fingers together. "Um mister Sebastian? What do you have behind you back?"

Sebastian sighed and looked at Finny. "Really Finny? Well I suppose I could give you money to go buy some new trees." Sebastian blinked at the sudden question not entirely sure how to answer. "We-well. Nothing. I am just holding my hands behind my back for no reason. Anyway! That is not important. What IS important is that you go and get some new trees."

Finny did not hear Sebastian. He was to focused at what he was hiding behind his back. He tried to take a peek but Sebastian would move every time he would try and steer his vision to what he was holding."Um. Are you sure it's nothing? Oh! Is it a present for the young master? Orrrrr. Another cat? Oh oh! Or maybe you have a secret gift for someone? I wonder what it could be." Finny pondered to himself more. "Hmmm."

Sebastian sighed. "Finny! Are you paying ANY attention to what I am saying? Finny! Ugh. Do you really want to know what's behind my back?" Sebastian raised a brow and looked down at Finny knowing all to well that he would not leave without knowing what he was holding and keeping a secret. Hunter blinked and looked around as Sebastian was gently holding his mouth shut. He waged his tail slightly and wanted to bark but couldn't. "But if I tell you/ You must PROMISE! To keep it a secret. If you even mention ANYTHING! About this to the young master I will throw you off a cliff." As Sebastian talked his words got darker and darker and more threatening. His demon aura slowly glowed behind him making Hunter shake slightly and whimper a little bit.

Finny gulped slightly and shook a little bit. He stood up straight and saluted. "Yes sir mister Sebastian sir! I shall not tell a soul! I promise!" Finny was a bit scared. He did not like it when Sebastian was like this. He knew he had to do as he said or else he was done For! He nodded and looked serious for a moment knowing he would never tell anyone!

Sebastian nodded and turns around looking back at Hunter with Finny facing his back. He smiled softly and petted his head. "It's alright Hunter. This here is one of the servants. Now be nice." Sebastian smiled softly and took a deep breathe. He turned around and showed Hunter to Finny. "Well. This here is my wolf. Finny. Meet Hunter." Hunter blinked and tilted his head slightly at the young man staring at him. He barked and waged his tail slightly.

Finny had sparkly eyes as he looked at Hunter. He smiled big and bright. "Ohh! He's so cuuuuute! Where did you find him Mr. Sebastian? He looks so adorable." Finny smiled and looked at Hunter. Hunter tilted his head a little more and looked back up at Sebastian. He waged his tail faster and leaned against him.

Sebastian gently pets his head. "I found him about a week ago outside at night. I washed him and let him stay the night and now he will not leave me alone. So I decided to keep him. He seems to have a great liking to me for some reason. But you must not tell anyone about him. Especially! Not the young master. He would probably be confused and upset that I had a wolf living with me in my room." Sebastian knew the master would react to him having a wolf as a pet.

Finny nodded fast and started to get excited. "No problem Mr. Sebastian! I shall not tell anyone! I promise! I would have never thought you would have a wolf as a pet. I thought you hated dogs." Finny tilted his head and looked up at Sebastian with those big green eyes of his in curiosity.

Sebastian sighed. "I know. I do. But I am only keeping him until he gets older and can take care of himself." Hunter looks up at him and lowers his ears slightly. He barks and licks his cheek and wags his tail a little bit. He did not want to leave. No matter how old or big he got. He loved his master Sebastian. He looked up at him and panted happily while wagging his tail.

Sebastian smiled lightly and rubbed him on the back and looked at Finny. "Alright. Now Finny. You can go. I have to tend to the master. Oh. Before I forget." Sebastian reached in his pocket and gives him money for trees. "Now do not take to long." Finny nodded and headed out and waved. "Bye!"

Sebastian sighed and looked back down at Hunter. "Now. Time for you to go back to the room. I shall be in there shortly. I just have to do a few things. Alright?" Hunter barked in understanding and waged his tail. He rubbed his head against his chest. Sebastian smiled and walked out of the kitchen. As he walked down the hall Hunter had curled up in his arms and fallen asleep. Sebastian smiles and walks into his room and set down Hunter on his pillow. Hunter yawned and curled up more and snored lightly.

Sebastian quietly walked out the room and shut the door gently. He turned around and jumped slightly as he saw Ciel standing there. "Oh! Young master! You startled me. What brings you down here to the servants quarters. I was just on my way back. I am guessing you had finished your breakfast. Yes?" Sebastian smiled casually as if nothing was the matter.

Ciel glared at him and crossed his arms in annoyance. "Sebastian. I was waiting for you for 5 minutes. What in HELLS name were you doing? And what's in your room? It better not be another cat! Open the door this instant! Whatever is in there is distracting. I demand to know what has your attention." Ciel was pissed at this point. Sebastian forgetting his tea, leaving him alone for 5 minutes.

Sebastian sighed."Do you really wish to see what is behind this door young master? Though before I open it. Please do not jump to any conclusions or anything of the sort." Sebastian took a deep breath and grabbed the door knob. He slowly started to open the door. Hunter was still asleep on the bed. He stirred a little bit as he heard the creaking of the door.

Ciel raised a brow and was even more curious about his butler was hiding from him. His master. Ciel walked over to the door and blinked as he saw what was in Sebastian's room on his bed. Ciel raised a brow and looked back at Sebastian. "and why do you have a puppy Sebastian?" He smirked lightly. "I thought you hated dogs."

Sebastian sighed and walked over to Hunter and looked down at him still asleep. "That is true. But he is not a dog. He is a wolf. But. I do not know. I have a strange attraction. He is sort of adorable." Sebastian adverted his gaze for a moment thinking his master would make fun of him and mock him for having a wolf as a pet.

Ciel smiled in amusement. "Well. I hope you take good care of him." Ciel wandered over to the wolf and watched him sleep. Ciel found that Sebastian having a pet wolf was very he did not want to show Sebastian how amused he was. So he decided to keep it on the down low. He laughed on the inside. "So. What's the wolfs name?"

Sebastian looked at his master. "Hunter. His name is Hunter. I thoght it was a fitting name for him. Since he is a hunting animal after all." Sebastian petted him on the head making him wag his tail slightly.

Ciel looked at his butler and saw that small smile. He seemed to actually like the canine. Ciel was pretty surprised by it all. He would have never thought his butler would EVER even consider having any sort of canine. But here he is with a wolf. That he seems to care a lot about. "Alright. Hunter. I am sure when he gets bigger he will make a good guard dog."

Sebastian looked back at his master. "He is a wolf young master. Not a dog. Remember that well my lord." Sebastian smirked lightly and petted Hunter gently and smiles. "But I am sure he shall be an excellent guard wolf. He can help out Pluto."

Ciel nodded. "Indeed. I wonder how big he will get. Hm. Well Sebastian. I am sure you will take good care of him. I shall head to my study and start on my routine. Make sure he does not get in the way to much. Wee have enough idiots around here already. We do not need another one."

Sebastian chuckled and smiled. "Indeed my lord. I shall make sure he does not cause to much trouble. I shall train him very well." He smiled as his young master left. "He rubbed Hunter on the head. "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor Hunter. I am sure you will fit in perfectly."


	5. Chapter 5

((Chapter 5! Time skip time! Please leave a review. And thanks to everyone who has followed and favorite this! It makes me feel special :')Oh! And feel free to add suggestions if you have any!))

A 5 months had passed since Sebastian had taken in Hunter. During that times Sebastian had trained Hunter to do many tricks and commands. As time passed. Hunter got bigger, stronger, smarter, and more protective of Sebastian. He would follow him everywhere and sometimes even try and help him out with his work. Sometimes he would be a good help. Sometimes not. But Sebastian knew he ment well so it was all fine in the end. Sebastian really enjoyed Hunter's company. Even if he was a wolf. He didn't really care at this point. Hunter grown up to be 5 foot 8 inches. He was huge. When sitting down he would be up to Sebastian's shoulder. When standing on his hind legs he would he a little taller than him. He had razor sharp fangs that could easily break through steel if he tried. He and Pluto got along perfectly. The two would play with each other for hours if Sebastian let him. They also had something in common. They both could breathe fire. Hunter could breathe fire. Sebastian figured Hunter maybe had a little hellhound or maybe even a hellwolf. He wasn't sure. Hunter was very happy at his new home. He loved everything about it! Even Ciel who did not mind Hunter being around. He let him sit down next to him when he was doing paperwork. He would play with him every now and again. Despite him being much bigger then him. But Hunter made sure to be careful so not to hurt him. Hunter would sleep on Sebastian's bed which he rarely ever used. Claude got use to Hunter. They both dealt with each other. At first they did not get along well. But they realized they both just wanted Sebastian to be happy. So they got along. Most of the time. But Hunter really liked his new home with everyone. He protected it with the others. Being a wolf he would attack people who were trying get to the manor. He was trained not to kill unless necessary. SO he would usually bite and shake them around a little bit. He enjoyed it really. Sometimes Sebastian would let him go out at night and hunt. Which made him happy. Sebastian said he would let Hunter go when he grew up. He's been grown up when he reached 3 months. Sebastian still kept him anyway.

It was the morning and Sebastian was getting ready for the day. Hunter yawned as he picked up his head and looked at Sebastian. He waged his tail slightly and smiled. Sebastian rubbed him between his ears. "And good morning to you Hunter. Did you sleep well?" Sebastian smiled lightly. Hunter yawned again and nodded. He licked his face and barked. Sebastian chuckled. "Well that's good. Are you ready to go wake up the young master? Hunter hopped off the bed and shook his fur. Sebastian chuckled and headed out with Hunter followed next to him.

Sebastian smiled and walked down the hall. Ciel was fast asleep in his room curtains closed. He was curled up slightly under the covers. He did not want to leave his bed or get out. He mumbled slightly as he felt a big wet tongue on his face. "Hmmmm. Hunter. Stooop." Ciel knew full well who it was. Hunter always helped with waking up the young master. By licking his face. Ciel moved a little bit. "Stop that." Ciel groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. Hunter barked and licked his face again. "Ugh. Good morning Hunter."

Sebastian chuckled and opened he curtains letting the suns rays spread across the room. "Good morning young master. I do hope you slept well." Sebastian looked back at him with a smile. Hunter hopped off the bed and went back next to Sebastian. Sebastian looked at him. "Will you please bring me the food cart." Hunter barked and walked out the room. He pushed in the cart holding nice hot tea and the masters breakfast. Hunter looked at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled at him. "That will be all for now Hunter. thank you." Hunter waged his tail and headed out the door.

Ciel chuckled lightly. "It seems like you have your own little helper their Sebastian." Ciel took his tea and took a sip. He started to eat his breakfast. He looked over at Sebastian who had laid out his clothes for the day. "Ah well yes. He is a good helper. More reliable than those idiotic servants we have." Sebastian walked over to his master who set down his teacup. He turned and sat on the edge of the bed.

Cel smirked lightly. "Why yes. I still find it quite ironic that you like him so much. But I must admit. He is fairly helpful and. Liven's this place up some more." Ciel watched as Sebastian started to unbutton his shirt. His butler did seem happier with Hunter around. He didn't really understand it. But he had an idea about how he felt. He did use to have a dog long ago.

Sebastian chuckles. "Ah well. That is true. But. I suppose I can not help it. I suppose I fo enjoy him quite a bit. He is. I suppose. My best friend." Sebastian smiled softly and started to dress his master.

Ciel blinked in utter shock at what his butler said. "Be-best friend? Really? Well now." Ciel looked down at his butler again. He chuckled lightly in amusement.

Back in the hall Hunter was walking around and making sure everything was well and good. He waged his tail happily and yawned slightly. He looked outside in the garden to see his friend Pluto helping Finny with his gardening. He knew he had to wait to play with him. Hunter groaned a little bit and barked.

Outside Pluto stopped and looked into the direction of the bark and waged his tail. Finny blinked. "What's wrong Pluto?" He looked over in the direction he was looking and smiled. He waved. "Haaaai Hunter!" Pluto barked and panted happy to see his friend. Hunter barked and waged his tail. He went back down the hall making his way to the kitchen. When he entered he saw Bard about to use a flamethrower to cook the meat. He lowered his ears slightly and started to bark at him.

Bard jumped and looked back at him. "Oh! Hey their Hunter. What's the matter? Huh?" He looked at the flamethrower then at the meat. "Oh! I was gonna cook he meat with this here flamethrower. I'm guessin you're sayin it's a bad idea huh?" Hunter nodded fast and barked knowing all to well how this would end up.

Bard sighed and set the flamethrower away. He sighed and looked at Hunter. "Hey. You can breave fire right? What do ya say lettin me use that ability of yours to cook this here meat?" Bard smiled. Hunter blink and shook his head. Bard walked towards him. Hunter growled slightly. Knowing Bard he would just hold his mouth open and forcing him to breathe fire. Then close it shut when done. He also knew Sebastian would be very upset. Bark tackled him to the ground making Hunter yelp slightly and hit the ground with a thud.

Sebastian blinked and looked out towards the door as he heard the yelp. He cleared his throat as he finished dressing his master and stood up. "I shall be back. Their is a matter I have to take care of." Sebastian smiled and walked out of the room. He frowned slightly as he walked down the hall. "I hope Bard is not doing what I think he is doing again."

Bard wrestled with him over the floor rolling around trying to keep his mouth closed. Hunter growled and moved around. Bard rolled around with him trying to pry his mouth open. "Come. On! I just need your help for 5 seconds!" Hunter growled louder and held his mouth shut. Hunter sat down on the ground with Bard wrapping his legs around him from behind and his hands around his snout. Hunter whimpered slightly.

Sebastian appeared behind Bard with a sadistic smile. "and might I ask what you are doing to my wolf? Hmmm?" Sebastian had leaned down next to his ear.

BArd jumped a little and gulped slightly. "U-um. N-no. It's not what it looks like!" Bard quickly let go of Hunter knowing how protective Sebastian was of him. Hunter shook his fur and waged his tail. He walked over to Sebastian and set his paws on his shoulder and started to happily lick his face.

Sebastian stood back up straight and chuckled lightly as Hunter licked him. Sebastian rubbed his head and smiled. "Alright alright. That's enough for now Hunter. I do need to have a talk with Bard. Why don't you go keep the young master company until I m finished." Hunter barked and got back down on the floor. He headed out the door and made his way to Ciel's study which he was in.

Sebastian turned back to Bard. "Now. What exactly were you doing to Hunter Bard? I do hope you were not doing what I think you were doing." He smiled and cracked his knuckles. Not liking when people would do anything to make Hunter feel uncomfortable or upset.

Bard rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I was. Maybe. Trying to cook the meat with his. Fire maybe." BArd mumbled slightly and looked down as he rubbed the back of his head already knowing what was coming to him. He sucked it up and was prepared for what was coming to him.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples. "And what makes you think he would let you do that?"

Bard twiddles his fingers. "I dunno."

Sebastian walked over to BArd and hit him upside the head sending him hitting the ground. "Please refrain from forcefully making Hunter do something he does not wish to do. Thank you." Sebastian smiled and moved on to make dinner preparations. "I shall handle the dinner preparations. As usual. You go. And do something that won't cause me any extra work."

Bard groans as their was a big bump on the back of his head. He got up and left the kitchen head hanging low.

Hunter waged his tail as he lied down next to Ciel's desk. He st his head down on his paws. Ciel looked down at him as he was sighing papers. He set his pen down and rubbed Hunter on the head. "I am guessing you are here to help keep me company. As you usually do." Hunter waged his tail and looked up at him and barked. He rubbed his head into Ciel's hand. Ciel smiled slightly. He removed his hand from the wolf's head and sighed. "I really don't like paper work you know. It is quite boring." Hunter tilted his head slightly and looked at all the papers on the desk. He stood up and started to lick Ciel on the cheek making the earl pet his head again. "Alright alright. That's enough Hunter." Hunter waged his tail and set his head on Ciel's lap. Ciel set his head on his hand and his elbow on the arm rest. He started to rub Hunter on the head. "You know Hunter. This place would be very different without you. You. Are a good boy. A good wolf. Just remember that." Hunter waged his tail fast and whimpered happily and smiles. His friends. His master. His home. He loved it all.

Sebastian knocked on the door and walked in. "Young master. a letter from the queen." Sebastian walked over to him and set the silver trey down in front of him.

Ciel blinked and took the letter. "The queen?"


	6. Chapter 6

((PART 6! Enjoy~. Don't forget to leave a review and favorite!))

Hunter looked over at Sebastian and waged his tail. He smiled and walked over to Sebastian and sat down next to him. Sebastian looked over at Hunter and chuckled lightly. He set his hand on his head and petted him. Hunter waged his tail and rubbed his head into his head.

Ciel took his letter opener and opened the letter. He quickly read over it and set the it down on the desk and leaned back in his chair. "It seems their have been a number of missing dogs and their owners. The queen believes people have been kidnapping dog owners and their dogs for some sort of cruel sport. As her dog I must get rid of anything that may distress the queen."

Hunter blinked and tilted his head slightly as he was listening to Ciel. Sebastian raised a brow. "I understand the dog part. But why also steal the owner? That is the strangest thing I have ever heard of." Sebastian continued to pet Hunter on the head making the wolf wag his tail and rub his head into his hand.

Ciel sighed slightly and closed his one dark blue eye. "I do not know. I am sure they are probably using the dogs in illegal dog fighting. But why the owners? Thy couldn't possibly be using them for fighting each other."Ciel leaned against the desk. "Either way. We should go and start our investigation. It also seems we maybe needing Hunter for this one."

Sebastian blinked a little surprised by the last statement. "You. Think so young master?" Sebastian looked down at Hunter. Hunter had his head Leaned against Sebastian's shoulder. He was actually half asleep. Sebastian petting his head had always had a way of making him sleepy. Sebastian smiled softly.

Ciel cleared his throat. "Ahem! Yes. Since they are targeting dogs and their owners. I figured you and Hunter would go under cover and take down whatever this thing is from the inside." Ciel looked over at Hunter who was half asleep and not paying any attention to anything. "You know Sebastian. Whatever happens. Whatever you have to do. You have to keep your cover. You understand this yes?"

Sebastian looked at his young master and nodded. "I understand young master. I know. Shall we be heading to the city to get more of what is going on?" Hunter had fallen asleep leaning his head against Sebastian. He looks at his wolf friend and chuckles.

Ciel got up and walked passed them. "Don't forget to put on his collar and leash." Ciel walked out of the room. Hunter jumped awake and lowered his ears. He ran over behind Ciel's desk. He set his paws over his eyes. He whimpered slightly.

Sebastian blinked and sighed slightly. "Come now Hunter. I know you do not like your leash and collar. But you have to wear it. You do not want people in a panic or anything do you?" Hunter pokes his head up and had his ears lowered. He slowly walked from behind the desk and sat down looking off to the side. Sebastian smiled and walked over to him. He pet his head. "Good boy. Now follow me." Sebastian walked out the room with Hunter following behind him. He walks to his room and gets out the collar and puts it around Hunters neck. He attached the leash and smiles. "Their." Hunter groaned and shook his fur. Sebastian took his leash in hand.

He led Hunter outside and they both walked to the horse stable. "No stay right there Hunter." Hunter lies down and looked at the leash and growled at it. Sebastian got two horses who neighed and moved around a little bit at the sight of Hunter. Sebastian calmed them down and led them to the carriage. Hunter looked at the horses and licked his lips. "Don't even think about it Hunter." Sebastian smirked lightly knowing exactly what he was thinking. Hunter lowered his ears slightly and lied his head down on his paws. He liked the taste of horse. Sebastian strapped the horses in and sat in the drivers seat. "Come Hunter." Hunter got up and hopped on the drivers seat and sat down next to Sebastian.

Ciel waited outside for Sebastian to arrive with the carriage. He sighed and adjusted his hat. "I hope he gets here soon." Ciel sighed and looked over as Sebastian was driving the carriage over. He walked down the steps with his cape on and hat. Sebastian stepped down and opened the door with a smile. "Here you are young master." Ciel nodded and stepped inside and sat down. Hunter hopped down and went inside with Ciel. Sebastian closed the door and got back in the drivers seat and headed off.

Ciel petted Hunter as he lied across him. Hunter groaned as he felt the collar strapped around his neck. He never liked his collar. He always thought it felt weird being around his neck. He felt restricted. Like a tamed animal. He sneezed and licked his nose. Ciel looked down at Hunter. "I know you do not like your collar and leash. But it is for the best." Hunter groaned and lowered his ears.

Sebastian kept his eye on the road as he drove the carriage to town. He glanced back at the passenger part of the carriage. He knew Hunter did not like his collar or his leash. He did tend to get a little depressed. But he would get over it after awhile. When they arrived into town he parked the carriage and got down. He walked over and opened the door. "We have arrived young master." Sebastian smiled.

Ciel looked at Hunter. Hunter looked back up at him and let out the carriage and stood next to Sebastian. He took Hunter's leash and smiled as his young master stepped out of the carriage. "Come Sebastian. Hunter. We have to go to the last kidnapping scene. The last house broken into was around here." Ciel looked around and started to walk. He took out the letter and followed the directions on the letter.

Sebastian nodded and followed. "Come now Hunter. Do not dilly dally." Sebastian chuckled. Hunter perked his ears up slightly and followed next to Sebastian. Not like he had much of a choice having had a Sebastian holding his leash. "So master. where is the latest victims house located?"

"His name is John Knockers. He had a German Shepherd named Butch. It seems their house was broken into last night and both were taken away. They were reported missing by their neighbor the next morning. Their have been 6 other kidnappings just like this. I am going to have a talking with Scotland Yard to see if I can get more information."

Sebastian set his hand on his chin. "Stealing dogs and their owners. Maybe they could be selling them both as a package deal at some kind of human trafficking ring. Hm. Or maybe just selling off the owners and using the dogs in dog fights of some sorts." Hunter yawned and shook his fur as he walked next to Sebastian. He wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying. Whenever he did tag along with them to go into town. Which was petty much every time. He didn't pay much attention to anything unless it had to do with him.

When they arrived on the scene a fairly big crowd of people were clustered around a fairly old looking house. Scotland Yard was inside the house looking around for clues while other officers were holding back the crowd. Outside the house the window had been broken and the door looked as though it had been kicked in. Their was a small trail of blood leading out of the house. Ciel looked at the crowd of people and looked at Hunter. "Would you mind clearing a path." Hunter looked at him and waged his tail. He looked back at the crowd and growled a little bit and started to bark. Some of the people look back and move some out of the way. Hunter stopped and panted. He waged his tail. Ciel walked through the crowd.

Sebastian smiled and looked down at Hunter. "Good job." Hunter looked up at him and waged his tail fast. The two followed behind Ciel. The three made it through the crowd and looked around a little bit. Sebastian raised a brow. "Well. It seems their was quite a struggle." Hunter looked around and sniffed the ground a little bit.

After a few seconds Sir Theodore walked out. "What in hells name is all that barking!" He paused for a moment and sighed deeply. "I should have known it was you. Phantomhive. I am guessing the queen as sent you?"

Ciel looked over at the man and smirked lightly. "Why yes she has." He held up the letter. "Now. Why don't you tell me all that you know about all of these. Strange kidnappings."

Theodore growled and clenched his fist. "Fine. Come inside and I shall tell you what you want to know." He turned around and headed back inside the house. Ciel smirked and walked inside with Sebastian and Hunter behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

((Part 7!))

"Well. It seems all of the kidnappings had something in common. Both owner and dog were either fairly poor, crooks, or hard workers. And all were men with dogs. Also all of them are single, no girlfriends, wives. As far as we know these kidnappings have all taken place in the middle of the night."

Ciel raised a brow. "Really? Hm. These kidnappings are quite strange. Thank you Theodor. Now I know how to catch this. Kidnapper. Come Sebastian." Ciel turned around and left out the house.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed slightly and followed behind him. Hunter barked and followed next to Sebastian. Theodor mumbled slightly and sighed. "I can't stand that boy. Damn dog."

Ciel walked down the street and after walking far enough away from the scene of the crime he turned to Sebastian. "Alright Sebastian. I know what we have to do to catch these kidnappers. And you listen up to Hunter. You are going to help."

Sebastian stopped and looked at his master. Hunter perked up his ears and barked. "What is your plan my lord? How do you think we should infiltrate this. Kidnapping ring?"Hunter sat down and leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder. He yawned again and licked his nose.

Ciel smirked lightly. "Well. You two are going to get captured by these kidnappers. You Sebastian are going to pretend to be a single poor man. With his dog." Hunter blinked and growled slightly. Ciel raised a brow. "Now Hunter. I know you dislike being called a dog. But you are the only one who can help." Hunter groaned and lowered his ears slightly.

Sebastian rubbed Hunter on the head. "It is alright Hunter. I understand. I had to become a mere butler and now I have to pretend to be a poor man. It is quite demeaning. But we have to get through this. Together." Sebastian smiled at his canine companion. Hunter looked up at him and waged his tail. He rubbed his head into Sebastian's hand. "I do believe he has agreed young master."

Ciel nodded. "Good. Now. We shall head back to the manor and get everything ready for tomorrow. Are you prepared to do whatever it takes Sebastian. To take these men down." Ciel turned and glanced back at his butler.

Sebastian nodded and bowed. "Indeed my lord. Whatever it takes." Hunter looked at Sebastian and waged his tail. He barked and bowed a little bit as well.

Ciel smirked lightly and turned his sight back to the road in front of him. "Good. Now. LEts head back." And with that said they all returned back to the manor where the day went by fairly quickly. Sebastian served his master his dinner and night tea. Hunter had relaxed the rest of the day and played a bit with his friend Pluto. He also got his dinner. Sebastian took care of his butler duties. Hunter was lying down on Sebastian's bed. Sebastian was sitting next to him. He petted him on the head. "This should be interesting don't you think Hunter?" Hunter nodded and yawned. "Hunter. When we go undercover. I want you to remember something. Whatever happens. I want you to remember. You will always be my best friend. Also. Whatever I may have to do. Whatever I may have to say that may hurt you. Just know. I don't mean any of it. Alright?" Hunter looked at him and whimpered. He lowered his ears and rubbed his head against his best friend's chest. He didn't want to go on a mission that may make his friend do things he didn't want to do. But. He knew he had to. Hunter had to stay strong. No matter what would happen on this mission of theirs. He sniffled slightly and whimpered. Sebastian rubbed his head. "Do not worry Hunter. I am sure everything will be alright in the end. I promise." He smiled down at him. Hunter looked up at him and waged his tail. He licked his face and whimpered happily. Sebastian hugged Hunter. "Hunter. You truly are my best friend. I. I love you Hunter. I really do." Hunter rubbed his head under Sebastian's chin and smiled. He waged his tail fast. "You need your rest. How about I lie down next to you for awhile. Until you fall asleep." Sebastian smiled. Hunter looked at him and barked. It was rare that Sebastian would lie down with him until he fell asleep. He happily lies down on the bed and set his head on his paws. Sebastian chuckled and lied down next to him and gently petted him. Hunter yawned and slowly started to drift off. He fell asleep about 10 minutes later. Sebastian chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Hunter and brought him close and closed his eyes. "I suppose I can rest for a few hours to pass the time." Sebastian soon fell asleep a few minutes after.

The next morning Hunter yawned and saw Sebastian still lying next to him. He was a bit surprised. Usually he would be up by now. He looked out the window. He still had about an hour before the young master had to be woken up. Hunter licked Sebastian on the face. He tried to wake up Sebastian. Sebastian mumbled and moved his head around. "Hmmm. What is it? Hunter?" Sebastian sat up and stretched. "Hm. I must have slept longer then anticipated." He smiled. "And good morning to you Hunter. Are you ready for today?" Hunter nodded fast. He knew what he had to do and he was ready to do it. Sebastian petted his head and got up. "Best to go get some things ready before we have to depart." Hunter nodded and hopped off the bed and shook his fur. Sebastian smiled and adjusted himself and walked out with Hunter following behind him.

With that said Sebastian prepared his masters tea and breakfast. After about an hour Hunter went in and woke up Ciel by licking his face as per usual. Ciel grumbled and moved around a little bit. "Okay okay. Hunter. that's enough. Stop that. I'm up. I'm up." Ciel sat up and looked at the wolf who was waging his tail and panting. He hoped off the bed and walked next to Sebastian.

"Good morning my lord. How are you doing this morning." Sebastian smiled as he poured his master a cup of tea. He handed his master his morning tea. "So young master. When should we start our undercover job."

Ciel took a sip of his tea. "Well. I was thinking after I have my breakfast we can put our plan in motion." Hunter yawned and shook his fur again. He looked at Ciel.

Sebastian nodded. "Alright my lord." Sebastian gave a smile before giving his master his breakfast. Hunter yawned and lied down on the floor. Sebastian walked over to his masters wardrobe to get his clothes ready.

Ciel took a bite out of his scone. "Sebastian. This is an order!" He looks at his demon butler with his usual scowl. "You have to do WHATEVER it takes to keep your cover until I tell you to apprehend these criminals."

Sebastian looks at his master with a smirk and bows. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian smiled and layed his masters clothes out. He walked over and started to undress his master. He started to dress him for the day. Hunter yawned and watched. Sebastian dressed his master and smiled. "Well. I shall get Hunter and I prepared for our undercover job." Hunter perked up his head. He licked his nose and stood up. He walked out of the room.

Ciel looked at Hunter. "Alright. I wonder where he is going."

Sebastian looked at him and chuckled. "If I know him. And I do. He is going to go say goodbye to his friend Pluto."

Hunter went outside to the garden and barked. He waged his tail and walked up to Pluto. Since they were both animals they could understand each other. "Hey! Pluto! Guess what! Guess what!"

Pluto waged his tail and barked. "Hey Hunter. What is it?"

Hunter panted and waged his tail fast. "I get to go on a mission with my master! This is gonna be great!"

"Oh? Really!? Lucky. I never get to go out and do other things." Pluto lowered his ears slightly.

Hunter looked up at him and set his paw on his side and patted it. "It's alright Pluto. I'm sure one day you will get to go out and do something."

Pluto wags his tail and licks Hunter. "Thanks Hunter. You're a good friend. When you get back I'll make sure to save you a pice of meat!"

Hunter waged his tail fast. "Awh thanks buddy!" He licked Pluto on the nose. "I can't wait!"

"Hunter!" Sebastian called out and Hunter perked up his ears. "I gotta go! See ya later buddy!" Hunter ran off and sat down in front of Sebastian. "Alright Hunter. We have to get ready. Now. Lets go." Sebastian turned around. Hunter barks and follows him.


	8. Chapter 8

((I do hope everyone is enjoying my story so far! I am working hard and trying to make it as good as possible.))

A rather tall man wearing some dirty slightly torn pants and a lightly brown shirt with a dark brown tattered vest looked up at the sky and smiled. His canine companion waged his tail and barked. The man looked down at him and chuckled. He petted him on the head. Being rather big and a bit scruffy with a top darkish grey color and a white undercoat, he licked his master on the hand. The man smirked and walked down an alley. "Well my friend. It seems you and I are going to sleep out in the streets again tonight." His canine friend lowered his ears slightly then perked them back up and barked. He didn't mind at all. The man chuckled nd petted him gently. "Such a good boy."

The two sat down in the alley. His canine friend after about 15 minutes two men approached them. One wearing a pair of glasses and a tattoo of a dog with 12 lines under it. He had fairly nice clothes. Along with the other man who had a dog tattoo as well and 4 lines under it. The first man smiled. "Hello mister. I see you are sleeping here. In this cold damp alley. Why don't you come with us. We have a nice warm bed and food for you."

The man looked up at the other two men and tilted his head. "Oh? A nice warm bed and something to eat you say? Hmmmm. Well. Can my dog come with me? He is my best friend and I can not simply abandon him. We have been together for as long as I can remember." His canine barked and licked his face.

The man chuckled. "Oh but of course. Your dog can come. We shall make sure to take very good care of him. So mister. Please. Tell me your name."

The man smirked lightly and looked up at him with a smile. "Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. And this is my dog. Hunter." Hunter waged his tail and barked. "So strangers. I know our names?"

The first man chuckled. "Well. My name is Mark. Mark Zulemen. And my friend here is named Chuck Longster. Now. If you two will come with us. We can show you both a nice home. You both shall be well taken care of." Mark smiled.

Sebastian stood up. "Alright. I can not pass up such an offer. Come Hunter." Hunter perked up his hears and stood up. Sebastian smiled and stood up. "So Mark. Where exactly is this home of yours?"

Mark started to walk. Sebastian followed along with Hunter and Chuck followed behind everyone else. Mark looked back. "It is not to far from here." The man smirked lightly. He walked down the sidewalk to a nice looking house near a few run down buildings.

Sebastian looked around. What was a nice looking house doing in a place with run down old buildings? Where the buildings hiding something inside? Sebastian sighed on the inside and followed the men inside. In the living room area was a couch and a round table behind it with a few other men sitting at it and a night stand with a lamp and a few pictures. "This is a very nice place you have here." Hunter looked around not feeling very comfortable. He had a strange feeling about these men.

Mark smiled and stopped. "Ah. Why thank you. I found this place and thought it was nice. I did a few renovations. I think it turned out very nice. How about I get you. And your dog something to eat? You two just wait here in the living room with these other acquaintances of mine." Mark smiled and made his way into the kitchen.

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Alright." He sat down on the couch and Hunter hopped up and lied down across him. Sebastian smiled and started to pet him. One of the men stood up and walked over to Sebastian. "Hello sir. I see you have a nice dog their." Sebastian looked up at the man and raised a brow. He thought to himself. _This man is one of the kidnapped victims. Jackson Manner. What is he doing here? Where is his dog?_ He snapped out of it and smiled. "Indeed. He has been my best friend ever since I found him as a pup.

Jackson chuckled lightly. "I know the feeling. I have a dog of my own. He's in the kennel with the other dogs. I should go see how he's doing. though Mark said I'm not aloud to go into the kennel area yet. Since I just got here a few days ago."

Sebastian raised a brow slightly. "Oh? Not aloud? I wonder why that is. I hope your dog is alright though." Hunter yawned and shook his fur slightly. Jackson smiled. "May I pet him please?" Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Sure." Jackson petted Hunter on the head and waged his tail slightly. "My dog's name is Hans. He's a German Shepherd. We've been together for years. He's my whole world and I'm his." Sebastian smiled softly. "That's really nice to hear. I know how you feel. even if I've only had Hunter for a few months/"

Mark comes back with a plate of food and a dog bowl with some meat cut into pieces. "Here you both are." Mark smiled and set the dog bowl down and handed Sebastian his food. Hunter hopped off the couch and began to eat. Sebastian took the plate and smiled. "Thank you. This looks good." Sebastian began to eat though being a demon couldn't taste much. Mark smiled. "I hope you like it. After you are finished eating I shall put your dog in the kennel."

Sebastian looked up at him. "Oh? Well. Alright. May I come with you? Hunter is not very good around strangers. I do not want him hurting anyone or anything." Mark chuckled lightly. "Of course of course. But I must say. You will not be able to see him for a bit." Sebastian raised a brow. "And why is that?"

"Because. We are going to take care of him for you for a while. So you can rest and take a load off. I know living on the streets can ware a person out. I am only trying to help."

Sebastian sensed something wrong about that man. He didn't know what. but he was up to something. And he was going to find out what it was. No matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

((Heyo! I hope you guys like the story so far! I'm working hard to make it good! Don't forget to Review and such! Tell me what you guys think so far! :D))

Hunter finished eating and yawned. He looked over at Sebastian and barked. Sebastian looked at Hunter and smiled a little bit. "It seems my friend is tired. How about we go to that kennel now."

Mark smiled. "Of course. Now follow me to the kennels." Sebastian stood up and Hunter went to his side and waged his tail. Sebastian set his hand on his head and rubbed it. "Such a good boy you are." Sebastian and Hunter followed Mark out of the house and into another building. inside the building were the sounds of dogs barking and suck. Their were many kennels with dogs in them with dog bowls. Some were chained up to walls and others had spiked collars.

Sebastian looked around with a frown not liking the noise. The dogs looked a bit frightened as Mark passed by them with a smile set on his face. Sebastian felt that man was hiding some kind of secret. "My my. So many dogs you have here. And so noisy." Mark chuckles. "Indeed. They are quite a lot and quite noisy. But do not worry."

Sebastian looked down at Hunter who felt a bit uncomfortable at what the other dogs were saying. "Fresh meat!" one dog barked. "Uh oh! A newbie!" Another growled. "The Beater is gonna have a hell of a time with him!" Hunter whimpered and lowered his ears slightly. Sebastian rubbed his head as they stopped. Mark turned and opened a kennel gate. "Here you are. A nice kennel for our newest guest." Mark looked at Hunter making his lower his ears slightly. Sebastian looked at him and frowned slightly. "It is alright Hunter. I shall make sure to come and visit you." Hunter waged his tail a bit and walked inside the kennel. He looked around. It wasn't that big. It was big enough for him but he took up most of the space it had a wall and two other kennels next to him. There were two dog bowls. One with water. The other with food. He lied down and yawned.

Sebastian looked at Mark. "Well. It seems Hunter has made himself at home. May I have a few words with him alone before I have to leave him?"Mark nodded. "But of course. Take all the time you need." Mark started to walk out. Sebastian looked at Hunter and bent down in front of him and rubbed his head. "It shall be alright Hunter. I am going to be back as soon as I can. I just have to figure out what these men are up to. Then we shall make our move. I will be back. I promise." Hunter waged his tail and licked his face. Sebastian smiles. "Be a good boy and stay here. Alright?" Hunter nodded. Sebastian kissed him on the top of the head and left out catching up with Mark.

Hunter whimpered slightly and howled as he left. The dog next to him looked at Hunter. He was an old-looking German Shepherd. "Hey. New guy." Hunter looked over at him. "Huh? Yeah. I'm a new guy. My name is Hunter." The dog set his head on his paws. "Well Hunter. My name is Hans." Hunter perked his ears up. "Hans!? Hey! I met your master!" Hans lifted up his head. "You did? You mean. He didn't abandon me?" Hunter shakes his head. "No! He said he misses you a lot and that he wasn't able to see you because of this Mark guy said so." Hans wags his tail. "so. He does miss me. I am very glad to hear that. Here I thought after 5 years. He dumped me here. He promised he would come back and see me. But that was about 7 days ago."

Hunter blinks and lowers his ears slightly. "7 days? Really? What have you been doing here for all this time?" Hans looks at Hunter. "Dog fighting." Hunter blinked. "Dog fighting? But. I'm not a dog. And I really don't want to fight." Hunter lied his head down. Hans sighed. "Well. You won't have a choice in the matter. Besides. I'm sure The Beater will figure out your are a wolf." Hunter sighed. "Okay." Hunter curled up slightly and fell asleep. Hans lied his head back down and yawned. "Rest well Hunter. You are going to need all of your strength tomorrow."

Sebastian walked down the hall of the house as Chuck lead him down the hall. Sebastian had a strange feeling about Chuck. Their was something. Off about him. He had to make sure he was careful. "So Chuck. Was it? How do you know Mark?" Chuck looked back at him. "We have known each other for a few years." Sebastian smiled a little bit. "Oh? Is that so?" Chuck nodded. "Indeed. We are very close." Chuck stopped. "Here is your room. Make yourself at home. There is a drawer full of fresh clothes and breakfast shall be served in the morning. You may take a shower if you wish. It is the door right next to your room." Sebastian smiled. "Thank you."

Sebastian walked in the room as Chuck closed the door behind him. He sighed and lied down on the bed. "I hope Hunter is alright. I wonder how long it will be until I will be able to see him again. I need to close this case as soon as I can. The young master will not be happy if I do not hurry up and finish." Sebastian sighs and turns on his side. "I do wish he was here so I can hold him. At least that would help make the night go by faster." Sebastian sit up and glanced out the window seeing the kennel from his room. "Don't worry Hunter. Everything will be alright. I promise."

Hunter snored lightly and waged his tail slightly as he dreamt of the good times he had with Sebastian. His best friend and master. It was a very nice and happy dream. When he was younger he and Sebastian decided to go on a nature walk. Hunter was running around and barking. Sebastian stood and watched him with a smile. He smiled in his sleep. Not realizing that soon. Those happy warm dreams he was dreaming now would turn into dark horrible nightmares. For soon. He shall find himself on the edge of snapping.


	10. Chapter 10

((Sorry for the long wait guys! I had some school stuff I needed to take care of.))

Come morning Mark waked into the kennels and started to feed the dogs. Opening the kennels one by one and dumping food in their bowls some of it getting on the floor. The dogs would back away and lie down against the wall until the gate was fully closed and relocked. Hunter yawned and shook his fur. He watched Mark started to give out food. He waged his tail slightly.

MArk waked upo to his gate. "Step back." Hunter tilted his head slightly. Why did he need to step back? He wasn't going to jump on him or anything. Mark banged his hand on the gate making it rattle and shake. "I said step back!" Hunter blinked and took a few steps back and lied down against the wall like the others. He growled slightly still not liking the man very much. Mark looked at him and smiled. "You have a lot to learn pup. I'm your master now. You listen to me. Understood." Hunter barked at him and growled slightly as he was being talked down to like some sort of dog. He bared his fangs slightly. Mark raised a brow. "Hm. You will learn in due time little doggy. In due time."

Mark laughed as he walked out and locked the kennel door again. "Such a young but powerful dog you are." Hunter's ear twitched. He growled slightly and looks at Mark. He didn't like being called a dog. Mark smirked. "Ah. So you are a wolf I see. You do not like being called a dog. Hm. even better." Hunter huffed and got up and started to eat.

Sebastian sat up and stretched as the sun had made its way through the window. Sebastian sighed slightly. "It sure does feel different not having Hunter lie down in bed with me.I do hope he is alright. Maybe I should try to see him today." Sebastian stretched and looked at the door as he heard a knock. "Hm? Yes? Come in."

Mark came in with a smile and held his hands behind his back. "Good morning Sebastian. I do hope you slept well and such." Mark smiled and glanced out the window looking at the kennel building.

Sebastian stretched a little bit. "Indeed. I did sleep fairly well. I must admit. It felt a little strange not having Hunter sleeping next to me. Might I ask when I can see him?"

Mark looked back at him. "Oh? Well isn't that sweet. But I must apologize. But you will not be able to visit him for a while. Since you are new here and all I shall have to teach you the ropes first and foremost. Before you can go into the kennels."

Sebastian raised a brow. _Why couldn't I see Hunter? What does he mean show me the ropes? What ropes?_ He smiled and looked at him. "I see. May we get started right away then? I do wish to my best friend. I am sure he misses me."

Mark chuckles and soothes back his hair. "Best friend? Ha! That's a laugh. Dogs are far from someones best friend. They are really just mindless animals. All canines. Especially wolves."Mark frowned and set his hands in his pockets.

Sebastian was a bit surprised. "Uh. Wolf? why did you say wolves? Would you know from experience or something?" Sebastian chuckles. He was hoping he didn't figure out Hunter was a wolf. But. I suppose it may have been obvious to someone being around dogs all the time.

Mark smiled softly and looked at Sebastian. "That. Canine of yours. Is a wolf. Right?" He gave a sly grin to the demon butler and chuckled lightly.

Sebastian blinked and was a little shocked. "Oh? You figured it out? Well yes. Hunter is indeed a wolf. He is a good boy. He listens to me. He is my best friend." Sebastian smiled softly thinking about Hunter and hoping he was alright.

Mark sighed and sat down in an empty chair. He took off his glasses and started to clean them. "Let me tell you a little story Sebastian. About a boy. And his canine companion. Come here. Sit down."

Sebastian blinked and sat down on the bed next to the chair. "Alright."

Mark leaned over and set his arms on his legs and took off his glasses. "A long time ago their was a boy. It was his 6th birthday party. He got a new puppy. He was adorable. Brown fur, black nose, what a puppy would look like. The boy and the puppy were the best of friends, they did everything together. Play, eat, sleep, daydream. They had a strong bond. But after a year on the boys seventh Birthday his father took the puppy away from the boy. The boy was very sad and so was the dog. After 2 months of not seeing his best friend his father finally let him see his beloved dog. But when the boy saw his old friend, he was not the dog he remembered. The dog was bigger, it snarled and growled, the dog had a dangerous look in its eyes. It jumped at the gate of the cage trying to get at his so-called best friend. The boy started to cry. His father told him that this dog was the ultimate dog fighting machine and that it would make the family lots of money. The boy was still sad. After awhile his father tought him these ultimate dog training techniques that he uses to this day." Mark chuckled and looked at Sebastian. "Do you understand why canines are mindless animals now?"

Sebastian blinked and stared at Mark. "I see. Your father took away your dog and you were mad at them both. So you do what your father did to you to other men? To use the dogs in dog fights? I must ask. Why not just take the dogs? Why also take the men?"

Mark puts his glasses back on and looks at Sebastian. "It's simple really. The stronger the bond between man and canine the better the fighter the animal becomes. So I keep the owners around so when they finally meet their animals. Well. If the dog tries to attack the owner. Then it's a job well done. That's the only way to see if my training has worked out. But it might be a little tougher teaching your wolf. Since he is a wild animal. I am sure he is very stubborn."

Sebastian glared at him slightly. "Hm. He can be stubborn at times with other people. But he listens to me perfectly."

Mark chuckled. "Oh? Well we shall see how long that lasts." Mark gets up. "I shall see you around. Sebastian." He smirks and leaves the room.

Sebastian crossed his arms and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling. "What have I gotten Hunter into."


End file.
